kingdoms_of_hycalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mithres Alymna
"Oath binds them, duty fulfills them, Death releases them." Mithres Alymna, otherwise known as The Divine Edict, is a coalition of forces born after the Shattered War, a politically independent and ruled by a Grandmaster of the Edict, their job is to protect Hycal from any and all threats to ensure that nothing like another Thomasine II would arise but their other function is to safeguard and ensure that the fortress would never rise from the sea and kill anyone who would attempt to revive the Keeper himself. The Bronze Lion is their sigil, meant to symbolize their protective nature and prowess on the battlefield. However, Mithress Alymna isn’t just the Organization itself but also for the large monolithic isles upon which their organization lives. Just after the end of the Keeper, the mages of the Ruby Eye took what remained of the surrounding islands, lifted them from the seas, combined them and from there they created the floating city of Mithres. Using an Elder artifact to power and shield the city from harm, there it remains floating just above the area where they sunk the fortress into the sea, ensuring that any that dared open the tomb would be killed and/or captured. Their name is far and wide, yet they are in the shadows, even after the end of Ousilian, some of the newly formed human Kingdoms still pledge their men towards the Organization, many of the uncorrupted Orcs during the Nether’s rise fled to Mithres for safeguard as well. History Founding Culture Military Forces Standard Forces Robed Mages Sentinels Notable Individuals * Grandmaster Vaneus - Vaneus is the fifth Grandmaster in the history. He is considered the strongest mage since the time of the Shattered War, given his excellent power in wielding the schools of magic flawlessly. He is known as the Sage of the Stars from predicting events from star movements. Pun his responsibility as Grandmaster, he also manages the Conjuring Rituals and oversees initiates in training by ensuring they have the proper level of experience and understand the risk involved. Presently he has been in power for 30 years and now faces a crisis like none other. * Dathrohan Spellsword: Dathrohan Spellsword is the Captain of the Alymna Sentinels, an excellent battle mage. He abandoned the comfortable life that is enjoyed in the city for the wilderness solving one problem after another across the lands. He is considered a candidate for the Grandmaster office. Beyond that, Spellsword inevertly inspired the term Battle-Mage in the present world. * Caelan The Blue: Caelan is the head wizard of the Blue Order. A contempt wielder of thunder and lighting. He is apart of the Council of Mithres that manages the whole city aswell as teach initiates how to control the flow of magicks around them. * Avaria: Avaria is the head Sorceror of the Council, the right hand of the Grandmaster. An unconventional post for someone so young, but she makes up her lack of experience for raw power that she continues to sharpen as the years till by. By the present she is the instructor for most Initiates, and makes a difference in the light of things. * Sindeus: Sindeus is the Mithres Barrier Guardian, a firm believer that the order needs to be doing more and utilize the power of others to achieve dominance. He practices defensive magicks, barriers and the sort. He sits on the Council and often voices his opinion time and again. He teaches initiates the proper movements and how best to use barrier spells in battle. Category:Organizations Category:Factions